Eyes on fire
by XVampireEsmeX
Summary: A Carlisle and Esme fic
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Esme sat with the still warm apple pie on her lap, her parents had insisted they go and meet the new neigbours and give them a few treats, funnily enough the suggestion had only been made after her mother had found out that the new family had a son whom was just 2 months shy of 20, Esme herself being only 6 months away from her own 20th.

She rolled her eyes at the memory of her mother insisting she dress up and look presentable for the boy as 'he might be good looking and his family is rich', Esme knew her mother was joking for the most part but at the same time she knew the worry, she herself worried that that she wouldn't be able to earn enough to live by herself.

They pulled up infront of the house, it was big and white and was surrounded by some of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen, the scent alone was intoxicating.

She clutched the pie dish close to her chest as she walked up the path behind her parents, feeling intimidated at the sheer magnitude of the house, even if she liked the boy, she wouldn't be good enough for him.

xxxxxxxxx

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had gladly accepted the pie and left Esme to wander around the gardens alone, Esme had no doubt her mother was scheming with Mrs. Cullen.

xxxxxxxxx

Esme walked down the path, she couldn't see the house for trees and flowers, how beautiful the garden was, she walked around a small fountain, the water crystal clear.

Suddenly her foot slipped on a wet stone and she found herself lying on the damp ground, her head making contact with the concrete.

"Ouch"

Her hand went to her head as she tried to sit up, her brown eyes opening to see deep sea blue eyes staring into her own, startling her.

"Are you alright?"

The voice that accompanied the blue eyes was a delightful sound, she saw him completely for the first time, his pale skin and blonde hair, he was beautiful, even with his brows creased in concern...for her, it took her a second to realise he was waiting for her answer.

"I'm fine thank you"

He helped her stand and lead her to a nearby bench.

"You should sit for a while, you hit your head pretty hard"

She bit her lip, unsure as to who this gorgeous looking man infront of her was.

"Forgive me, I'm Carlisle Cullen...and you are?"

"Esme Platt"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Esme get down, I'm not carrying you if you fall"

She could hear the laughter in his voice as she glanced down from the tree at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the summer sun.

She watched the gentle breeze ruffle his hair, his hand combing through the silky strands to push it back.

"Carlisle you worry too much"

"Come down"

"Why?"

Carlisle had no answer for that...not that he could tell her, how could he say because he worried for her, because he wanted her in his arms, close and safe to him.

Esme sighed before starting to climb down, her foot slipping on the last branch and she fell, landing on the floor in a heap.

Carlisle was by her side in seconds, sweeping her hair from her face as she tried to sit up.

"Ouch"

She laughed, her eyes opening to look up into his, his face close to her own.

"Are you alright?"

"My leg hurts, but I'm ok"

He moved away quickly, examining her leg, the wound down her calf a little deep.

"Come on, we'd best get you back to clean that up"

He picked her up and carried her to his car,ignoring her protests to let her walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good job you're a doctor in training huh?"

"Very"

He looked up slightly, his face still angled down at her leg that rested in his lap.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I should have listened to you"

"It doesn't matter, you're ok"

Esme felt a sudden disapointment as his hands left her now bandaged leg.

"I'd best be going, I have work I need to finish"

"Sure, I'll see you soon"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme couldn't explain how she felt, every time she thought of Carlisle...she couldn't focus, she wanted to be close to him...she'd never tell him, he didn't want her.

She cried herself to sleep, why did this happen? Whenever she liked someone she felt guilty, but this time, this time it was far more than just finding him attractive, she couldn't think of life without him, she could talk to him for hours, they were equals so well suited, like two pieces of a puzzle, but she couldn't tell him that, he'd probably run away as fast as humanly possible.

She'd known him for almost a year, they'd been almost inseperable since the moment they met, her mother often joked about them being together and getting married, if only she knew how much it hurt, to hear everything she truely wanted and know it wouldn't happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm sorry this is so terrible, I might go back and add more detail and everything at a later date**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

**Sorry it's short, I'll try my hardest to make the next one longer.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Carlisle lay on his bed, fully clothed and barely attempting to sleep, he couldn't if he tried.

Esme was on his mind, she had been since the moment he saw her, her curled hair fluttering in the breeze, her chocolate eyes as they stared into his own...He saw those eyes every time he closed his own, he adored her. At first he thought it was just because she was the first friend he made, but now he wasn't so sure, surely she occupied his thoughts too much for that?

He looked at the ring between his fingers, would she like it? Would she understand it's significance?...No ofcorse not, she didn't have even the slightest incling of his feelings for her, the effect she had on him.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair before getting up and going over to his desk.

Esme was online...that made him happy...could she be struggling to sleep for the same reason he was? No

He wished her happy birthday, feeling delighted when she said she hoped she could see him later.

Soon she left, able to sleep now, unlike him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Carlisle it's beautiful"

He could tell she truely ment it.

He took the little twisted silver ring and placed it on her finger, letting his hand linger with hers.

"Esme..."

"Hmm?"

"I...Nothing"

With that he rushed off, mentally kicking himself for not telling her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme so wanted to know what he was going to say to her, but also felt dejected and hurt at the fact he rushed off, did he really feel he couldn't talk to her?

She looked at the ring, it was so beautiful, so perfect, the tiny sapphire embeded in it's silvery surface.

A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Would it always be like this? Would she always pine for someone who was so oblivious to her feelings? Would she never be able to tell him for fear of losing his friendship?

But what were these feelings? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She had no name to the feelings, she wished they would stop...or she could make some sence of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle prayed for the strength to tell her, but every time he tried he froze, he couldn't lose her.

He knew if he didn't tell her soon he'd never have the chance, his work and training would take over his life and Esme would barely be part of it, and to have her no longer in his life, even if a second less than they had grown accustom to, would tear him apart, he could barely cope when his university training took him from her for longer than planned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review**

**If you have suggestions, criticism etc. it would be great to know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Carlisle watched the glow as it spread across her cheeks, pink from the heat of the fire.

Her smile caught his attention and he smiled back.

She shifted closer to him and he placed his arm around her, feeling her tense for only a second before relaxing against him, it wasn't the first time they had sat like that and he enjoyed every second of it each time.

He had made a huge picnic and set it before the fire, the snow falling down outside, she was excited when he showed her and it delighted him to know that the happy look in her eyes was because of him.

As they sat together he noticed her breathing had become even and quiet and before he realised what he was doing he had pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He froze when she shifted, turning her head up to look at him.

But she simply smiled, returning her head to his shoulder, seemingly oblivious.

"Come on I'll take you home"

"You don't have to"

"How else would you get home?"

"Walk"

He shook his head, walking her to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't want to leave her when they arrived at her house, she didn't want him to.

Their hug was a little longer,lingering together for as long as possible.

"You could always stay over you know"

"It wouldn't be proper of me"

She shook her head before hugging him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ofcourse"

He smiled as she did before walking back to his car and driving off, Esme waiting untill he was out of sight before heading inside, the cold wind swirling her hair around her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Esme wake up"

She opened her eyes and blinked at the light that hit them.

"What is it?"

"It's Carlisle, he's been in an accident"

Esme shot up, climbing out of bed and pulling on clothes before she knew what happened.

"I'll take you to the hospital but I don't know any more"

Esme couldn't speak, it hurt just to think of Carlisle so badly injured he was in the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She'd never seen him weak before, never hurt.

Yet here he was, lying in a hospital bed with tubes sticking everywhere, beeping and flashing...he looked peaceful, she hoped he wasn't in pain, she hoped he'd live, she needed him to.

She slid her hand over his and linked their fingers.

"Wake up Carlisle, please wake up"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Esme watched over him the entire night, talking to him well into the morning, urging him to wake up.

"I was awake you know...when you kissed me...I...I really don't want to presume anything, so I need you to tell me yourself...Please Carlisle, wake up"

She pressed her lips to his forehead, sweeping back his hair and crouching down beside his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme drifted off, she had been up for so long she couldn't keep her eyes open, her position by his bed may have been uncomfortable but she needed to be near him, to let him know she was there for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"He seems ok but there's no way to tell completely untill he wakes up"

"But he will wake up?"

The panic in her voice was evident.

"I can't give you a definative answer, all we can do is wait"

Esme's chest felt like it had collapsed, caved in as she tried to sit.

Carlisle's parents had gone away a week ago and although they had been contacted they wouldn't be able to return any quicker than 3 days later.

She took his hand in her own again, begging him to wake up and talk to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't be persuaded from his bedside for longer than two minutes at a time, she had promised she would be there when he woke and she was going to keep that promise.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been nearly 48 hours since the accident and still there was no sign of him waking, she urged him at every given opportunity but he didn't seem to hear her.

In her last vain attempt to rouse him she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, the only area she could reach from all the tubes. Holding his hand she moved to crouch down beside him.

"I love you Carlisle"

Suddenly loud beeping emitted from the machine beside the bed, his hand contracting and tightly squeezing her hand.

Before she knew what was happening the nurses were in the room and ushering her outside.

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she looked through the window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hmmm...Do I make this a happy ending or not?**

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Esme walked in, the sight of Carlisle lying in the bed still worrying.

His eyes were open and focused on the ceilling, his brow furrowed causing a smile on her face, it normally ment he was concentrating hard.

"Hey"

He looked over at her as she sat beside him.

His brow still furrowed, but now he looked confused.

"Carlisle you have no idea how worried I've been"

She placed her hand over his but he moved his hand away, suprising her.

"Who are you?"

"What?!" Surely he was just playing a cruel joke.

"I don't know you"

"Carlisle...we've been friends for almost two years...this isn't funny"

"I don't remember ever meeting you, I'm sorry"

Esme felt the tears pricking her eyes, he forgot her?

"I'm sorry I guess we weren't close then...surely I'd remember if we had been"

She bit back the sob and shook her head, forcing a smile on her face.

"No we weren't close...just sort of friends I guess"

He smiled, it wasn't his usual smile he gave her, it lacked something she'd never noticed before.

"I suppose I'd best go"

She picked up her bag and walked out, feeling the need to walk home in the cold winter afternoon to clear her head...

Was he right? Did she really mean so little to him? She felt her heart break as she walked home, would he ever remember her?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Esme lay on her bed, the film playing was one her and Carlisle used to watch, she wondered if showing him would remind him but decided against it, she wasn't going to force him to remember, but she feared he never would, she would have to pretend she hadn't fallen madly in love with him, wanted him with her now.

She let herself cry, hugging her pillow to her chest.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle tried to remember her, but as hard as he tried she seems to get further and further from his memory, surely he must remember her, he knew his accident had caused the memory loss but would he get it back? He hoped so, his medical knoweldge told him he most likely would but he wasn't certain. He also knew she had been hiding something from him he wished he knew what but untill his memory returned he wouldn't.

So he sat in the hospital bed, documenting his stay so as to remember it for future reference, perhaps it would be useful for his future patients, he certainly hoped to give them a more pleasant experience than what he knew could be experienced in hospitals.

He also decided when he was discharged he would have to pay a visit to the woman...if only he knew her name...

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I know it's not great.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Esme sounded almost as worried as we were when she rang, I'm suprised she's not here"

Carlisle's mother sat by his side, happy to see her baby alive and getting better.

"Esme?"

Carlisle wondered if that was the young woman's name who had been by his side.

"Yes Esme, your friend"

"I don't know who she is"

His mother looked shocked, taking his hand in her own.

"The two of you've been practically inseperable since the day you met. What do you remember Carlisle?"

"I remember moving here...but nothing after that untill I woke up, All I've got are hazy memories that are just pieces that won't fit"

"Oh my dear...We'll help you remember"

"Thank you. Could you do something for me?"

"What my darling?"

His mother was stroking his hair as she always did when he was ill, ever since he was little.

"Could you get...Esme...to come back, I want to speak to her"

"Of course my dear, I'll ring her tomorrow morning, but for now you need to rest"

He nodded, his mind wondering to how thier meeting would go.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair for the fifth time that morning, Esme had agreed to come and see him and he felt an overwhelming urge to look presentable for her, he didn't miss the strange look in his mother's eyes.

His parents left them alone when Esme arrived.

He felt guilty, the smile didn't reach her eyes and he knew her eyes would look so lovely if it did...

"I wanted to apologise Esme, I didn't mean to be rude"

"I understand, it must be strange to find someone you don't know sitting beside you in hospital"

"It was unusual I must admit...but I am pleased you were"

She smiled slightly as she sat beside his bed.

"You told me we were not close friends, why did you lie?"

"I didn't want to confuse you any more than you already were"

"I would have prefered to know, I wouldn't have been so rude if I'd have known"

"You weren't rude"

"Tell me, how close were we?"

Esme's mouth opened then closed, how could she tell him?

"We were good friends, we haven't been apart much"

"Tell me about our time together, give me something to remember"

"When we first met, I slipped on the path in your garden and you rushed over to help me, sitting me down and checking I was ok, I had never felt so comfortable around someone I didn't know before"

She noticed the smile on his face as he watched her, listened to her.

"One time I fell out of a tree and..."

"I remember that...in bits...I was so terrified you were hurt...you cut your leg right?"

Overwhelmingly happy he had remembered something she smiled nodding her head.

"Yes and you carried me to your car and drove me home"

"And bandaged up your leg"

She nodded again.

"That's all I remember, I didn't have a face for you untill now...why can't I remember you?"

"It's a start, you will in time"

He took her hand in his, looking at the silver ring with the tiny sapphire.

"I gave you this..for your...birthday?"

She nodded, she hadn't felt this happy in so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle had returned home the day after thier conversation, his recovery had been pretty quick and he had enjoyed his time with Esme, learning all the things he had forgotten about her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Well I've remembered quite a lot, I remember our first meeting now and a few others"

Esme smiled, sitting beside Carlisle, just like before.

He hadn't been completely honest, he felt things for her as if they had always been there, he just couldn't remember all the times they'd spent together, when these feelings really appeared...he wanted to act on them none the less.

Esme felt a sudden excitement as his arm came round her shoulders for the first time in three months, his body becoming even closer as he lent towards her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Esme"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"May...may I kiss you?"

She couldn't speak so instead she nodded.

His lips brushed hers and he carefully pulled her closer.

The kiss quickly escalated, fingers twisted into hair, free hands roaming, legs tangled together.

When they broke apart Esme was in his lap, his hands at her hips, thier breathing heavy as they looked into each others eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for a while"

"So have I"

Esme giggled as she snuggled closer to him, gladly giving in and kissing him again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I remembered that time you went on a date"

Esme and Carlisle were lying together on the sofa bed, wrapped in a blanket.

"That was the stupidest thing I ever did"

"I wanted so hard to stop you from going, wanted to keep you to myself but I was afraid to ask you to stay...when you told me everything I was so angry I wanted to hurt him, but I didn't"

"No you came over and sat with me and ate pizza and didn't complain about how much I ate or how much I expressed my hate for Charles"

"You had every right to, besides I enjoyed watching horror movies with you, watching you smile and eat pizza. I disagree with Charles' opinion anyway, you don't need to lose weight, you're perfect"

"Liar"

Her playful smirk made him pull her closer, he knew she wasn't completely comfortable or confident and he wanted to change it, make her happy and feel beautiful.

"You are beautiful you know"

"You've said before"

"You never believe me. I won't stop even after you believe me, I've always believed a man should complement a woman at every opportunity"

"You're such a gentleman, I've always loved that about you...you're so compassionate, kind to everyone, I wish I could be"

"You are, you love and care for people"

Esme snuggled up to him, feeling his arms tighten round her, kissing the top of her head.

As she sat up he followed attempting to move out of her way as she tried to climb over him only ending up with her sat in his lap, giggling.

Thier faces were so close, he wrapped his arms round her and pulled her down to lie on his chest, not letting her go.

"I'm too heavy for this"

"No you're not, you fit perfectly in my arms and I want you to stay there"

He kissed her nose, biting back a moan as she shifted her body to be eye to eye with him, but she noticed and tried to sit back up.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No"

"Then why..."

"Esme, I have told you I find you perfect, I love you, yet you still don't understand. I do not just love you I am attracted to you, very attracted"

Seeing her still confused face he rolled them over gently so she was beneith him, kissing the corner of her reddened lips before trailing kisses down her jaw, neck and across her collar bones, hearing her breathing increase, her heart beat hard in her chest, his hands holding her hips as her legs wrapped around him.

Moving back up he pressed a kiss to her lips again, her eyes still closed.

"Do you understand me now?"

Unable to use her voice Esme simply nodded, linking thier fingers.

He lay beside her with thier legs still intertwined, seeing her eyes open slowly to look into his own, watching her smile as he moved a caramel curl from her face and cup her cheek.

"I told you I love you"

"I'm pleased because I love you"

"I know I heard you say so"

"When?"

"In the hospital, you kept telling me you loved me and only now can I tell you I love you too"

She smiled, laughing as he pulled her to him and wrapped them back up in the blanket, turning on the TV, both of them incredibly happy together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Review**

**If you have any suggestions for where to take this let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you you're beautiful?"

"Because I have no reason to, I don't see it"

Carlisle held her tight, he wished she would believe him. Taking her chin he turned her to look at him, her chocolate brown eyes peering up through her thick black lashes.

"Well then you need to open your eyes"

"That's really cheesy"

"But it's true, you can't see it because you won't let yourself...I just don't understand why"

"Because no one has ever called me beautiful, sure people have said it when they had to but no one has willingly said it without reason, I've always been the ugly one, the joke...I never knew quite how much it had effected me untill I ended up in a counsellors office"

Carlisle tightened his hold on her more, he had only heard hints of her past, the horrible events that had lead to his beautiful Esme hating herself.

"Not one thing I did to myself do I regret"

He flinched, he's seen the scars, the bright pink lines over her thighs and wrists, he'd never spoken about them...he had longed to kiss each one and show her he loved her, his thumb was already subconciously rubbing circles over one on her wrist.

"I've seen them, you know I have and if you don't want to tell me about them then you don't have to"

"No, you've shared your life with me so I should do the same for you, I want to"

Taking a deep breath she kissed his cheek and started.

"I was bullied for most of my school life, I was ugly I didn't fit in, I wasn't wanted by most groups, even the group of friends I have now I sometimes question just how much i fit in with them. It was worse when I went up to secondary school, each year a new person joined in, they let me know where I fit in this world. Not one person ever told me they liked me, in fact they ridiculed me saying things and being sarcastic so they wouldn't get caught, they knew how to get away with it. I tried to hide from it, be quite and shy away but it wasn't good enough...So with the stress of exams and insults I couldn't cope, I cut myself, sometimes just to work up the courage to go in, I was terrified and looking back on it it was nothing compaired to others, am I so selfish that I feel a few insults are so huge...But I can't get away from them...I...I tried to..end it. Twice before I met you infact. And only now I have you am I pleased I didn't succeed"

Her face was nearly emotionless, only a sadness deep in her eyes gave away how important this information was, how much he needed to know all of this.

Carlisle on the other hand felt he eyes fill with tears, he wouldn't shed them, Esme wouldn't want him to, true she would kiss them away and hold him telling him how sorry she was she upset him, but he didn't want her to, he was sad because he could have lost her before he found her and that thought terrified him, he was sad because he knew how important she was to him and how much she trusted him. He vowed never to let her down from that moment.

He couldn't bring himself to speak so instead he pulled her close and rested his chin on top of her head as she rested her head on his chest, right where he loved her to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you Esme"

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And I love you Carlisle, so very much"

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I couldn't stop what happened to you or the marks it left, but I promise I will never do such a thing, I will try my hardest to ensure you never feel anything less than beautiful, inside and out"

Her eyes closed, he could tell the sadness was still there.

"I don't want you to"

He was suprised at that, confused at her reaction.

"I know you love me but I don't want you to feel you have to reassure me at every given opportunity, this is something I need to learn myself, I can't rely on others for the rest of my life"

He understood then, for her to become happy and truely believe him she would have to learn to trust and see herself through new eyes without his help before she could accept his complements and let him love her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esme sat on her bed, her hair tied up in pin curls with a hot cup of tea beside her.  
She had heard little from Carlisle over the past few days, his university work had been keeping him busy, but he only had a year left and then he would be hers, if he still wanted her by then.  
Sighing she put down her book and took a sip of her tea.  
She caught sight of the little sapphire and silver ring Carlisle had given her a while ago, she dearly loved it, watching it glitter in the setting sun.  
A knock on her window surprised her and seeing Carlisle outside she rushed to open it.  
"Sorry to frighten you"  
"You should have said you were coming over"  
"I wanted to surprise you"  
Carlisle stood on her roof, leaning close to her, the sun casting a golden glow over them both, Esme briefly caught off guard at the sight of Carlisle in the setting sun, his hair glowing and his eyes bright.  
She moved to let him in and sat on her bed, being joined by him soon after, the cool summer evening air blowing gently through the open window.  
"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you recently, it's torn me apart each second I've been away from you"  
"I've missed you, But I tried not to text you too much as I really didn't want to bother you"

"Esme I would be happy for you to, you are important to me"

He took her hand in his as he said it, looking at the ring on her finger.

"But your education is more important"  
"Never, I'd give it up in a second for you"  
"Carlisle this is your dream, I know you'll be so happy if you do this and if you're happy I'm happy. So if sacrificing time with you means you can be happy in the long run than I am more than willing to do so"  
"I love you"  
Esme smiled, shaking her head.  
"I do you know, I love you more than I can comprehend I try to understand this but I just can't, I love you and that is all I can say about it, I have no better words I can use"  
His lips brushed hers, he adored her and he felt he would forever, knew he would.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme curled up to Carlisle, he was lying with his back to the wall and she was curled up with her back to his chest, both of them fitting into her single bed comfortably.  
"Carlisle?"  
"Yes Esme?"  
She turned her head to the side to face him as best she could,linking her fingers with his.

"Carlisle...You know I love you don't you?"  
"Of course what makes you think I wouldn't?"  
"Just...I worry I seem too distant or you might think I don't. I do love you,I can't imagine my life without you, I would never even consider it"

Carlisle sighed, resting his head on her shoulder before kissing her forehead.

"I love you"  
"I adore you"  
He pulled her tighter and rested his head on hers, inhaling her sweet, floral scent.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Should I add vampires to this story or keep it all human? Let me know in Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you think?"

Esme stood with Carlisle in the living room of the apartment, it's huge space full of light.

"It's lovely"

"I like it, it's light, spacious, every room seems perfect"

"Yes it is a beautiful apartment"

Esme was happy to help him find an apartment but was saddened by the fact this one was so far away from her.

Carlisle knew she was unhappy about him moving, but he needed to, he wanted to be closer to the university and he needed a place of his own, he was 22 and he had to start living on his own soon enough.

"Do you like it Esme?"

"It's nice, definatley plenty of room"

"Would you live here?"

"I guess if I had the money I would"

He pulled her close and held her to him.

She looked up as he let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Esme I'm trying to ask you to move in with me"

Her mouth droped open, she didn't know what to say.

"Oh...I'd love to but...I don't have enough money to help out with this, I don't make anywhere near enough to cover even half the rent"

"It's fine, I'm not going to ask you to pay rent"

"I'm not paying nothing that's not fair"

"Well pay what you can, Esme I'm just happy to have you with me, you forget my parents have more than enough money, they saved up more money than I could possibly ever need for university, I'm paid for part time work too so it's fine"

"I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage"

"I would never think that"

Esme bit her lip and he knew what that ment, she was starting to consider his offer a little more.

"Well, will you live with me?"

"There's only one bedroom"

"I'll take the sofa"

"You have to study so you need the sleep, I'll have the sofa"

"Perhaps we could both take the bed"

He had backed her up to the wall, his arms either side of her waist, his usual smile causing her to forget what they had been discussing.

He kissed her taking it as a yes when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It will all be ours in a week"

"So quickly?"

"I paid them a little more to speed it up"

He smiled at Esme's disaproving look, laughing as he once again wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"They need people to move in fast, the most appropriate time was a week, we could move in tomorrow if you want or I can see if we can have a little longer"

"No a week is fine"

Esme closed her eyes as he ran his thumb over her lips, leaning down to press his forehead against hers.

"I love you Esme"

"I love you Carlisle"

"I was thinking, since I haven't done so yet, I'd like to take you on a date"

"You don't have to"

"I want to, I want to give you that"

"where would we go?"

"I know a nice restaurant...What's wrong?"

Seeing her nervous face he took her hand, rubbing small circles into it.

"I don't think I'd fit in at a restaurant"

"Why not?"

"I just never have done, I'm too messy andunrefined for that kind of thing"

"I think you'd fit in fine, besides can I not show off my most adored girlfriend and lavish her with expensive presents and meals?"

"No because then you'll have no money and you can't possibly want a spoilt girlfriend"

"True but I do want a happy one, so if you don't want to go to a restaurant then we wont"

"What ever you want to do I'll be happy"

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, glancing at their soon to be apartment before allowing him to lead her out of the door and back to his car, sudden excitement filling her, she felt like a child at Christmas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything**

**Sorry this took so long, I had no inspiration and didn't want to write just anything**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Carlisle please"

Her voice pleading as she held on to his arm, trying to slow him down.

"Carlisle, slow down I don't know where we're going"

"It's a surprise you're not supposed to"

His voice filled with gentle laughter, he slowed down none the less, he couldn't have her unhappy.

"Please tell me why you've bought me here"

He watched her breath swirl from between her reddened lips as she spoke, mesmerized with each fluid movement of her mouth, the white mists of her breath curling up into the cold air.

"I said I wanted to take you on a date, a proper date, I want to show you how much you mean to me"

He watched her eyes flutter closed, the chocolate brown hidden beneith her shimmering golden lids and thick black lashes, he loved how her makeup was so simple, enhancing her beauty, he knew without the makeup she would still take his breath away but every time he saw her she grew more beautiful, he didn't care for others oppinons, anyone who dared call her ugly was nothing to him, no other woman could compare, true there were conventional beauties that, based on societies 'standard' were more beautiful than her, but not to him.

He realised he had been stood staring at her for far too long, her cheeks were now even pinker than the icy wind had turned them, a sign she was uncomfortable, her eyes chanced a look up at him and he was taken aback as always, how she did that, and even if she was aware she did it, he wasn't sure.

"You don't need to stare at me Carlisle, I'm not going anywhere"

"I'm sorry, I just still can't believe I ever forgot you, you're so beautiful, both inside and out"

"It's fine, you didn't know me long enough"

He took her arm in his and continued on, feeling her fingers curl round his arm, a caramel curl blowing in the breeze and tickling the side of his face.

"So what are we doing?"

"I figured the winter weather was perfect so we're ice skating"

He watched the smile fade slightly from her lips and felt a sudden dread.

"What's wrong? Don't you like skating?"

"I..I can't skate, last time I was on the ice for 5 minutes before I had to get off...I was terrified of falling over. But more importantly what about you, if you fall you'll get hurt and you're accident may have been months ago but I don't want you risking your safety for the sake of tradition"

"Esme I'm fine, I'm healed remember. You've helped me through those months as I healed, I can walk now without needing the walking stick at all, I will be careful. And you don't need to fear falling, I won't let you, I'll help you"

"I don't know why I am scared to fall"

"It's natural"

"I have to say I'd rather fall than you get hurt again, it wasn't that long ago you were in a hospital bed remember, I don't want to do that again"

He smiled at her worry and placed his palm against her cheek, feeling the skin icy cold.

"If you don't want to we don't have to"

"We can, just be careful...and..help me?"

"Forever"

He kissed her lightly before leading her to the ice rink, the look of excitement on his face making her smile, she didn't realise how much he liked ice skating.

xxxxxxxx

Carlisle could see her breathing hard, the chest rising and falling rapidly, the worry lines on her forehead as she clung to his arms.

"It's ok Esme, just unlock your knees"

"I..I can't"

"You can. Esme look at me"

She did as told and looked in his eyes, slowly trying to calm as he helped her move.

She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip as they moved slightly faster, her hands tightening on his arms, she felt him slow and stop, her body slowly coming to stop against his, once still she looked up at him, her arms clutching his coat as his arms came round her, her heart beating furiously from the fear, not helped by their close proximity.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded, feeling slightly ashamed at her fear.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For being so afraid"

"No I should have checked you were OK with this first, I'm sorry I'm not very good with dates, I've never been on a real one"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been on group dates with friends and their girlfriends' friends, but I never found someone I truly wanted to be with. Yes I've dated but the girls were not people I really felt any connection to, they were nice enough, But they weren't you"

She blushed and buried her face in his shoulder, the lines that would seem cheesy had anyone else would have delivered them seemed pure and honest from him, it made her flush intensely each time, no man had ever spoken to her in such a way, it made her feel weak and stereotypically female, she didn't like that and she doubted Carlisle did, if he noticed.

"Come, we still have 10 minutes"

He gently steered them both round the rink, noticing her grip was looser, he slid his arms from her grasp and took her hands in his, feeling her wobble and tense for a few seconds before calming again when she realised he wasn't going to let go completely.

"I told you, I won't let you fall. Trust me"

"I do trust you. I've never been good with ice"

He smiled, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing the exposed skin of each wrist before skating slightly faster to the wall, dropping her hands and letting her naturally slow down as she skated into his arms where she settled comfortably.

"I love you" He whispered into her hair, the scent of something sweet lingering in the strands, she always smelt sweet, it suit her.

"I love you" She mumbled against his shoulder.

"I think we should go and get warm don't you?"

He saw her shiver slightly now they had stopped, feeling the wind pick up and blow her hair about her head again.

She nodded and took the hand he offered as they exited to rink to get their shoes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you have a good time? I am sorry about my choice of activity I promise if I'd have known you didn't like it I wouldn't have bought you here"

"No, I enjoyed it, I'm pleased I got to try it again...But only because I had you, I wouldn't have been able to without you"

He watched her bring her drink up to her lips and sip the hot liquid as he did with his own drink.

xxxxxxxxx

They walked back hand in hand, the snow falling down around them in tiny flakes, the ground dusted lightly.

"Are you alright?"

Carlisle nodded, smiling, he didn't want to admit his back had started to hurt again.

"Are you sure? Do you want to sit for a while"

"Esme I'm fine, I'll sit when we get back"

"So you're not ok"

"Just a twinge in my back, it goes away after a few minutes"

Esme stopped and turned to face him.

"Carlisle why didn't you say?"

"Because it goes away, I'm fine"

"Promise me you will get checked out if it gets worse"

"I promise"

Esme smiled as she took his hand again and they continued walking back, she thought back to the months she had spent helping him.

xxxxxxxxx

Carlisle sat on the sofa as Esme hung up their coats, he lent back against the soft cream fabric, letting his eyes shut as his body was cushioned by the thick sofa cushions.

His head shot up as he felt his legs involuntarily move, Esme was crouched down gently removing his shoes, hers already removed.

He lent forward and took her hand before she could pick up the shoes to put them in the shoe cupboard, she looked up, standing up and moving to sit beside him without a word from either.

His arm came round her in one swift motion, fast but caring, he never frightened her.

She lent her head against his shoulder and curled her feet under her, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of being with him.

xxxxxxxxx

Esme woke to the feeling of being covered in something soft, she blinked before realising Carlisle was covering her with a blanket, the serious, caring expression on his face made her think of how perfect the role of doctor would be for him.

She shut her eyes again and drifted off almost instantly.

xxxxxxxxxx

A loud crack of thunder shook her from her sleep, the flash of lightening followed seconds later by another crash of thunder, the rain pelting the windows hard.

Esme sat up, shivering violently as she felt the cold hit her skin, she felt suddenly very alone in the living room.

Picking up the blanket she tiptoed to Carlisle's room, the room they could be sharing soon enough.

She had felt bold as she opened the door, but standing at the bottom of the bed she suddenly lost her nerve and turned round to continue back to the living room, this was something they hadn't yet done, true they had curled up under a blanket but they had never slept in the same bed before.

She heard him shift before the room was lit up with another flash of light, thunder following.

"Esme?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, the lightning illuminating his form, sat up slightly, his hair mussed.

"Esme what are you doing in here? Are you ok?"

"I..." She suddenly felt very foolish, she had no reason to be in there.

Before she could say another word he was climbing out of bed and walking to her.

He could feel her shivering in the cold as he placed his arm round her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, i just woke and it was cold, I felt lonely and I thought I should check you were ok, I didn't mean to bother you"

"You didn't. come, it's too cold to be stood here"

He lead her to the bed and pulled back the covers, tucking them round her before climbing in his own side, turning to face her as he ensured they were both covered in the duvet.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sought out her hand in the mass of soft fabric, linking their fingers together.

"Good night my Esme"

"Good night Carlisle"

He felt her head rest against his shoulder as he dropped his head back to the pillow, feeling the blankets warm again from their body heat, he closed his eyes as he thought how perfect everything was right now, he was lying beside the woman he loved, he turned to look at her, her eyes closed and her breathing gentle and even, he smiled slightly as she let out a quiet snore and snuggled closer to him, he couldn't love her any more if he tried.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12 - Note

**Deleted chapter 12 as I really didn't like it.**

**I am not quite sure where to take this story and I keep coming up with ideas that probably don't quite work, I never have a complete idea of what will happen in a story.**

**My ideas for the fic are - **

**- One last chapter that finishes the story(Happy or not let me know)**

**- A new story sort of like a part 2 that is inspired by the original story of Carlisle and Esme**

**Let me know in a review/message**

**Thank you for reading my fic this far :)**


End file.
